W deszczu
by DaiHelsing
Summary: Stiles i Derek utknęli autem na leśnej drodze w czasie ulewy. Żaden z nich nie jest zadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy, ale... do czasu. Kanonicznie! Sterek!Momenty. (W fandomie Teen Wolfa jestem od niedawna, ale bardzo chciałam już dorzucić jakiegoś fika od siebie:). Zapraszam do czytania.
1. Chapter 1

- A nie mówiłem?

Stiles ze świstem wciągnął powietrze przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- To mój tekst – syknął, kątem oka zerknąwszy na siedzącego w fotelu pasażera Dereka.

- Tym razem mój. Utknęliśmy tak, jak mówiłem. Dokładnie tak, jak…

- Mówiłeś! – przerwał mu szybko. – Wiem, wiem! Rany.

Syn szeryfa zacisnął dłonie na kierownicy i po chwili oparł o nią czoło. Deszcz równo bębnił o dach jeepa i nieprzerwanym strumieniem spływał po przedniej szybie.

- Cholera, cholera – wymruczał Stiles. – Zachciało mi się skrótów w taką ulewę… Dobra – spojrzał na Dereka – spróbuję jeszcze raz.

- Nic z tego nie będzie. Dasz mi tylko okazję, żebym znowu cię zacytował.

Stiles skrzywił się i przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce, uruchamiając silnik. Nacisnął gaz, auto zaczęło boksować w głębokim błocie, bynajmniej nie ruszając się z miejsca, a nawet wkopując jeszcze bardziej w grząskie podłoże. Chłopak zaklął pod nosem, gasząc silnik.

- Wiesz, co powiem – rzucił Derek, a w jego głosie pobrzmiała ponura satysfakcja.

Stiles niewiele myśląc, pokazał mu środkowy palec. Hale błyskawicznym ruchem chwycił go za niego i ścisnął mocno, wykręcając. Chłopak syknął z bólu, próbując wyrwać dłoń z silnej ręki Dereka.

- Jeszcze raz pokażesz mi faka, a złamię ci nie tylko ten palec.

- Okej, okej! To boli! – zakwilił Stiles. – Proszę, puść. Derek, puść!

Derek warknął, odsłaniając zęby i rozluźnił uścisk. Stiles bez zastanowienia wsunął bolący palec do ust; ten pulsował boleśnie.

- Spróbuję nas wypchnąć z tego błota.

Derek poprawił skórzaną kurtkę i otworzył drzwi, wyskakując w deszcz. Stiles spojrzał w lusterko, w którym mignęły mu czerwone ślepia alfy. Szybko przekręcił kluczyk i nacisnął gaz. Auto skoczyło do przodu, ale opony nadal nie wyrwały się z błotnistej pułapki.

- Nic z tego nie będzie – mruknął do siebie chłopak, ale nadal dociskał gaz do samej podłogi.

Dopiero kiedy na siedzeniu obok niego znów pojawił się Derek, Stiles przekręcił kluczyk, gasząc jeepa. Hale miał nogawki dżinsów całe w błocie, o butach nie wspominając. Oprócz tego był przemoknięty do suchej nitki, a woda kapała mu obficie z włosów i nastroszonych brwi.

- Zapachniało mo… - chciał zażartować Stiles.

- Nie kończ, bo złamię ci rękę – wysyczał Derek.

- Dlaczego ciągle mi grozisz? – zapytał płaczliwie chłopak, robiąc minę szczeniaczka.

- Bo mnie to bawi.

Derek zrzucił z siebie kurtkę i cisnął ją na tylne siedzenie. Ciemnozielona koszulka była cała mokra i przyklejona do alfy niczym druga skóra, podkreślając kształty jego umięśnionego ciała. Hale ściągnął z siebie t-shirt, który również wylądował na tyle. Zaczął rozpinać spodnie.

- Ło, ło, łoo! Chwila! – wykrzyknął Stiles. - Co ty robisz?!

- Rozbieram się. Nie będę przecież siedział w mokrych ciuchach.

- Ale błoto! Tapicerka!... Ty bez ubrań!

Hale warknął, ucinając wszelkie protesty. Stiles przez chwilę ssał wewnętrzną stronę policzka. Kątem oka zerknął na Dereka, który akurat uniósł biodra, żeby zsunąć z siebie spodnie. Z dżinsami na wysokości ud zrzucił ze stóp buty, wkopując je głębiej pod deskę rozdzielczą. Wreszcie skończył się rozbierać, żeby rozwiesić dżinsy na oparciu swojego fotela. Następnie sięgnął po koszulkę i powiesił ją na zagłówku fotela kierowcy. Po chwili znowu siedział na swoim miejscu, ale tym razem jedynie w ciemnoszarych slipach.

- To się nie dzieje naprawdę – mruknął Stiles.

Derek podniósł obie gołe stopy na fotel i podsunął kolana do klatki piersiowej.

- Ani słowa, Stiles.

- Chcesz się czymś… no wiesz, przykryć?

- Po co? Nie czuję zimna jak normalny człowiek. Zawsze mam 103,8*.

- Kawał niezwykle użytecznej wiedzy jak dla mnie. Dzięki.

- Do usług – burknął Derek.

Stiles znowu zacisnął dłonie na kierownicy. Nie było dobrze. Jedyny mężczyzna, przez którego Stilinski kwestionował swoją heteroseksualność, siedział obok niego niemal zupełnie nagi, przyciskając seksownie owłosione nogi do gładkiej, umięśnionej klatki piersiowej. Epitety! Stiles przyłapał się na tym, że „ubiera" anatomię Hale'a w dodatkowe słowa: nie myślał „bary", myślał „szerokie bary"; nie myślał „brzuch", myślał „wyrzeźbiony brzuch". Nie było „mięśni", były „twarde mięśnie", nie było bioder, były „męskie biodra".

Syn szeryfa poruszył się niespokojnie, czując, jak dolne partie jego ciała odmawiają współpracy z jego mózgiem. Minęło kilka sekund, kiedy poczuł w spodniach jakże znajomą twardość erekcji. Przeklął w myślach i jakby nigdy nic spojrzał najpierw na stacyjkę, a później dyskretnie niżej, na własne krocze. Odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy upewnił się, że materiał dżinsów mimo wszystko nie zdradza tajemnicy jego podniecenia.

- Przestań. – Usłyszał nagle.

- Co? Że co? Mam przestać robić co?... Ale ja nic nie robię! – Spanikował Stiles, patrząc na Dereka. Ten siedział z zamkniętymi oczami, wyprostowany, z głową odchyloną lekko do tyłu, na ile pozwalało na to ułożenie siedzenia.

- Myśleć. Przestań myśleć.

- Myśleć… Hm, to coś nowego, nowy zakaz. Robię to za głośno?...

- Nie, Stiles. Nie wierzę, że to mówię. – Skrzywił się. – O czymkolwiek myślisz, przestań myśleć akurat o tym, bo… czuję zapach twojego podniecenia. To małe auto, a ty jesteś blisko – dodał, jakby usprawiedliwiając się. – Nie potrafię tego „wyłączyć", chociaż bardzo bym chciał. Zwłaszcza teraz.

Stiles przygryzł wargę.

- Niefajnie – rzucił, przyciskając kolano do kolana. – A jak ono pachnie?... Moje podniecenie?

Derek otworzył oczy i spojrzał na swojego towarzysza.

- Jak mi powiesz, przestanę myśleć o to… aa-aletach, no wiesz, o seksie w szkolnej toalecie i będę myślał o… polityce, wyborach prezydenckich, pracy domowej z chemii…

- Dobra! Tylko się zamknij.

Derek znowu zamknął oczy. Zmarszczył nos.

- Jest słodko-mdlący. Jak coś rozgotowanego. I…

- Jak makaron z sosem klonowym, który zbyt długo stał na gazie?

- Nie skończyłem. Słodko-mdlący i nieco pieprzny.

- Rozgotowany makaron z sosem klonowym posypany chili? To brzmi… Fuj. – Stiles pociągnął nosem. – Ja nic nie czuję. Oprócz zapachu lasu i deszczu.

- Szczęściarz – mruknął Derek.

- I ciebie. Czuję, jak pachniesz. Tak… męsko. Jak prawdziwy samiec alfa.

- Stiles! – syknął wilkołak.

- Nie ja zacząłem! Komuś innemu przeszkadzał zapach mo…

Derek warknął gardłowo.

- Dobra, dobra, zamykam się! Zrozumiałem! Zresztą tylko żartowałem. No wiesz, o tym, jak pachniesz. – Stiles umilkł. Jego spodnie nadal były ciasne od rozpychającej je erekcji. – No, bo wiesz, to niedorzeczne. Po co miałbym interesować się tym, jak pachniesz? Jesteś facetem! A ja nie lubię facetów… to znaczy, Lydia, podoba mi się Lydia… Tak! Rudzielec. Rude są najlepsze. Ty możesz sobie siedzieć tutaj w samych majtkach, nawet nago i nic mnie nie ruchasz… ruszasz! Nic mnie nie ruszasz! Ruszasz! Nic a nic! No bo… - Stiles kątem oka dojrzał szybki ruch i nagle ręka Dereka zasłoniła jego usta.

- Zamkniesz się czy nie? – wysyczał. Stiles szybko pokiwał głową. Na płatku ucha poczuł wilkołaczy pazur Dereka, który nieśpiesznie zarysował jego lekko owalny kształt. – I nie wciskaj mi tu kitu, Stiles. Znam na pamięć zapach, jaki wydzielasz, kiedy jesteś podniecony. A wiesz, dlaczego? Bo dziwnie często pachniesz tak, a nie inaczej, kiedy jesteś blisko mnie.

Nastolatek otworzył szeroko oczy i próbował pokręcić przecząco głową, ale Derek mu na to nie pozwolił.

- No proszę, teraz czuję twój strach. Chcesz wiedzieć, jak pachnie? Kwaśno. Jak cytryna.

Derek cofnął rękę z ust Stilesa.

- Czyli teraz już pachnę jak rozgotowany makaron z sosem klonowym i chili skropiony nieco cytryną? – wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem.

- Skoro już musisz nazywać rzeczy po imieniu – westchnął Derek. – Tak. Tak właśnie pachniesz.

[*102,8F, czyli ok. 39,9 Celsjusza. Żeby było bardziej 'merykańsko;).]


	2. Chapter 2

- Chyba zaczynam żałować, że zapytałem.

- Ja żałuję, że wsiadłem z tobą do samochodu, a już w ogóle, że próbowałem nas wypchnąć z tego błota.

- Żałuję, że ubzdurało mi się pojechać po baterię do laptopa w taką pogodę skrótem przez las. Żałuję, że namówiłem cię, żebyś pojechał ze mną.

- Żałuję, że się zgodziłem. Jakbym nie miał nic ciekawszego do roboty w sobotnie przedpołudnie.

- No właśnie. – Stiles przez chwilę stukał palcami w kierownicę. – No właśnie. Nie martw się, zapomnimy szybko o tym strasznym dniu.

- Mam nadzieję.

- I nikomu nic o tym wszystkim nie wspomnimy.

- Na pewno nie.

- To zostanie między nami.

- Do czego właściwie zmierzasz?

- Eee… Co? Ja do czegoś zmierzam?...

Derek poprawił się na siedzeniu. Stiles zerknął na jego krocze i zrobiło mu się gorąco.

- Przestań! Mówiłem ci, że to auto jest zbyt małe, żebym zignorował twój zapach.

- Nic z tym nie mogę zrobić! Nie wyłączę się od tak!

Nagle Derek znalazł się tuż przy nim i zacisnął dłoń na karku chłopaka.

- Pomogę ci. Ale jak ktokolwiek się o tym dowie, zabiję cię.

- No i znowu mi grozisz. Dlaczego cią…

Stiles nie dokończył, bo Derek przycisnął wargi do jego ust we władczym, namiętnym pocałunku. Pocałunku, który usunął z głowy nastolatka resztki koherentnych myśli. Pocałunku, który trwał i trwał, raz spłycając się, raz pogłębiając. Język Dereka robił niesamowite rzeczy z językiem Stilesa. Z ust chłopaka wyrwał się jęk, któremu zawtórowało warknięcie z głębi gardła wilkołaka. Stiles uniósł dłoń i dotknął policzka Dereka. Policzka, który jeszcze przed chwilą nosił znamiona jednodniowego zarostu, teraz zaś był mocno zarośnięty. Syn szeryfa pomyślał o sile Dereka-alfy i to wystarczyło, żeby stwardniał jeszcze bardziej.

- Igrasz z ogniem – syknął wilkołak, przerywając nareszcie pocałunek dla zaczerpnięcia oddechu.

- Ogień ma chyba więcej niż 103,8.

- Teraz mam jakieś 110*.

Stiles objął Dereka, przesuwając dłońmi po jego plecach. Pod palcami poczuł twarde kręgi. Nagle Derek oparł dłoń o jego brzuch, a potem zsunął ją niżej i ścisnął Stilesa za krocze.

- Ło, ło, łoo!... – wyrwało się nastolatkowi, który bezskutecznie próbował uciec przed natarczywym dotykiem alfy. – Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł, no wiesz… ja…

- Wiem i nie martw się, nie zrobię ci krzywdy. Na razie, Stiles.

- O-okej – wydukał chłopak do wtóru dźwięku rozsuwanego rozporka. – O rany, ojeju… O matko, o bogowie…

I nagle Derek cofnął się, wracając na swoje siedzenie. Stiles spojrzał na niego zdumiony.

- No chodź do mnie – wymruczał alfa.

- W sensie, że na kolana?...

- Tak, Stiles.

Chłopak ostrożnie przeszedł między siedzeniami i znalazł się na udach Dereka. Wilkołak miał potężną erekcję rozpychającą bawełnę jego slipów.

- Nie wiem, na serio, nie wiem…

- Nie zrobię ci krzywdy – powtórzył Derek.

- Na serio ci nie ufam.

- Zrozumiałe. A teraz zamknij się.

Derek wyciągnął z bielizny swoją nabrzmiałą męskość. Stiles oparł się jedną ręką o okno, drugą wsparł o sufit. Zamknął oczy. Poczuł rękę Hale'a na swoim kroczu i po chwili jego własne spodnie zsunęły się nieco niżej. Nabrał ze świstem powietrza w płuca. Uniósł powieki i spojrzał w dół akurat w momencie, kiedy Derek wziął w dużą, silną dłoń dwa twarde, pulsujące członki. Jego ciepła ręka zaczęła poruszać się w górę i w dół. Stiles pomyślał o tym, jak o nieco „wytuningowanej" wersji masturbacji.

Palce Dereka dobrze wiedziały, co robią, bo pieszczota była niesamowita. Stiles czuł wokół siebie gorącą, gładką skórę. Jego nos wypełnił mocny, piżmowy zapach potu Dereka; uszy zaś jego własne pojękiwania i warkot wilkołaka. Kiedy czuł, że jest blisko, zacisnął palce na dłoni Dereka, z której ruchami jeszcze kilka razy zjechał w dół i przesunął się w górę po obu członkach, zanim ta wreszcie znieruchomiała. Stiles doszedł w sekundę lub dwie po alfie. Jego palce zalało znajome lepkie ciepło.

- Tapicerka… - wyszeptał głosem drżącym od orgazmu. – Uważaj na tapicerkę…

Derek zawarczał w odpowiedzi.

Kiedy już uspokoili serca i oddechy, Stiles opadł na swoje siedzenie, dopinając spodnie. Derek wytarł brzuch swoją koszulką i zaczął się ubierać.

- Przestało padać – stwierdził.

- Ale błoto nie przestało być.

- Zostawimy tutaj samochód. Wrócimy, jak wszystko wyschnie.

- Mamy zostawić tu mój samochód?

- Tak. Jak chcesz możesz zostać z nim. Ja idę. To tylko z pięć kilometrów do miasta.

- Aż pięć kilometrów?

- Obiecałem, że nie zrobię ci krzywdy, ale jak dłużej posiedzę z tobą w tej ciasnocie, nie ręczę za siebie. I nie ręczę za siebie, jak komuś o tym wypaplasz. Zwłaszcza Scottowi.

- Nikomu nie powiem. Komu miałbym się chwalić, że… no wiesz? Z facetem? Phi! Ja na pewno… Hej! – zawołał, bo oto Derek otworzył drzwi i wyszedł na zewnątrz prosto w mokry, pachnący świeżością las. – Nie zostawiaj mnie!

**KONIEC**

[*ok. 43,5 Celsjusza.]


End file.
